An Unruly Family
by 3PrincessesOfAsgard
Summary: What happens when you bring Agents of Shield to live with the Avengers? Post Winter-Soldier and halfway through episode 18!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 1!**

Fury was not having a fun day due to all the hydra issues and the fact that he was supposedly dead made things pretty hard. He knew the first he had to do was warn Coulson about Agent Ward being part of hydra, but he also needed to make sure all the Avengers were safe at Avengers Tower ex Stark Tower, this is when he came up with the best idea he's ever had while at least he thought it was for the moment.

Coulson POV

Coulson's team was currently flying as fast as possible away from the Hub which was currently being invaded by Colonel Talbot's "peace keeping" force. He had just finished his conversation with Skye when the phone she had with her which happened to be his phone rang. Skye picked it up.

"Hello," she said into the phone, "she here." Coulson heard a muffled response until the phone was handed to him "Its for you, sir"

"Coulson we need you and your team in New York," he heard a deep very signature voice comeing through the line.

"Don't take this the wrong way, sir," Coulson faced showed one of the widest ranges of emotions Skye had ever seen on anyone's face especially Coulson's. "But aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"You're supposed to be dead at the moment to," he heard Director Fury's voice come through the line again.

"Point made sir but why are you contacting me at this moment?"

"Because I need you and your team to come and stay at Stark Tower until the Hydra situation is dealt with."

"That sounds like a plan but Agent Ward is not with us and Agent Triplett has taken his place on board."

"I'll find your agent just get your plane to New York."

"Yes, sir" Coulson hung up the phone and looked straight at Skye "get May to take us to New York".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter I'll be updating soon!**

**Tony's POV**

"Your shitting me Fury!" Tony did not need anymore people living in his tower. "You're expecting me to allow a bunch of random Agents to stay in my tower?"

"Did I tell you who the team's leader is?" Fury asked trying to convince him.

"No!" Tony was about to run out of his patience and an angry Tony meant a pissed off Bruce which meant an issue with the other guy. "I seriously could care less about who is leading them!"

"It's Coulson," by the silence from over the line Fury knew he had struck home. Tony thought about the time when Fury told him Coulson was alive and well. He knew how and he knew also who was placed in charge of bringing him back it was his fellow science partner Bruce. Tony thought about living with Coulson he was a cool guy and anyone he hung out with must be pretty cool too, right?

"Fine, but give me the agents names and specialties so I can give them floors that accompany their needs."

"There is Agent Fitz, male, a technological scientist nothing compared to you, of course. His partner is Agent Simmons who is a medical scientist not to mention she is female. Agent Triplett, male, is a highly trained specialist. I believe you know Agent May already?" Fury waited for a response.

"You mean the Agent May I pissed off and the was thrown into a canal outside a bar in Venice by?" Tony asked.

"How many Agent Mays do you know?"

"A couple, but I'll have to tell you those stories another time." Tony remembered waking up in the morning with Agent May of the FBI, it had been before he became Iron Man, and in his tiny amount of honesty he didn't remember the night. "Who else is there?"

"The last is a girl of about 25, her name is Agent Skye." Fury said,"She hacked her way into becoming a SHIELD Agent."

"She is 25, a SHIELD agent and her last name is Sky that is pretty cool." Tony said wondering how good with computers she was.

"Her last name isn't Skye her first name is," Tony thought then why did he say Agent Skye?"She deleted herself from the world of computers so even I didn't know that much about her. She recently did the same thing to her team their ghosts."

Now Tony really wanted to meet this girl she must be real talented with computers to be able to delete someone's complete identity. He was about to reply when the Bifrost opened on the Rainbow pad he built outside the tower just for Thor. The Bifrost, thank the heavens, brought Thor a long with it and not his annoying brother Loki. "Hey Fury, gotta go Point Break is here to stay." He hung up and waited for Thor to get inside. "Hey Shakespeare, glad you could make it. Your staying on Floor 126. Spangles will be here in a minute with a friend and they will share Floor 127. I'm on 128 with Pepper and training is on 129 and this is 130. Katniss and Spidey will be here in a minute as well. Also some friends of Coulson will be staying with us. Any questions?"

"One. Where are the pop tarts?" This asked with puppy eyes that no one would ever be able to resist except maybe Pepper and Jane.

"In the cabinet in the kitchen with the heavy duty handles!" He yelled after Thor had already started running in the direction of the kitchen. His entrance followed a series of bangs and crashes.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked

"Yes sir, I'll make sure that his mess is cleaned up and the rooms floors for all your guests are prepared." The AI replied in a snap.

"Awesome JARVIS you're the coolest AI anyone could have."

**Coulson's POV**

Coulson had assembled his team and had just told them about going to New York.

"So Fury's alive?" May asked, "And he wants us to stay at a safe house in New York.? In total no offense to Fury New York isn't a place you can call safe."

"May's right," Triplett said, "It was invaded just over a year ago. I mean where is the safe house even located?"

"It's Stark Tower." Coulson answered.

May was shocked. "That's even worse! That is were Selvig opened the god damn portal for the Chitauri."

"We'll be fine I mean the Avengers are staying there too." Coulson said wondering what everyone's replies would be and surprisingly the first came from May.

"Dear Lord, I'm going to have to deal with Stark again." She had her head in her hands and looked pretty depressed about the idea.

Skye's reaction followed immediately. "I get to meet JARVIS the most intelligent coded electronic AI in the world!"

Simmons followed, "Oh Fitz, I'll be able to meet Bruce Banner!."

Coulson was worried about this, "Careful Simmons, last time he got mad I died so try not to piss him off."

The most surprising to him was the fact that Triplett had a pretty excited reaction too. "Agents Barton and Romanoff are the highest skilled agents SHIELD has ever see.!"

The team continued to talk about their excitements but May left the room and returned fifteen minutes later once everyone had calmed down. "Sir, we'll be arriving in five minutes."

"Thank you, May," The team immediately left to get ready for the stay. Coulson knew hoe hectic this was going to get and it worried him and his scarred heart.


	3. Chapter 4

**WooHoo! Update time! Been a long time but I finally got an idea and the rest just flowed tell me what you think because I realy hope you like it! Love reviews!**

May and Phil walked out of the landed plane with Triplett close in tow. Skye, Fitz, and Simmons seemed to have gotten a sudden shock of fear and shyness and were standing frozen on the landing deck. May, Coulson, and Triplett stood waiting while Triplett was trying desperately to hold a laugh in and Coulson smiled. You could even see a twinkle of a smile and May's eyes due to the paralyzed looking agents. Skye decided to go for it and joined the other three. Fitz decided to come along too but Simmons still stayed paralyzed.

"You know nothing is going to happen…" Coulson started but was never able to finish due to an arrow flying directly between Coulson and May neither of them seemed fazed. Fitz on the other hand jumped behind Lola as though she were flying. Coulson turned around to see Agent Barton standing at the top of the stairs with his bow. "Barton."

"Security Breech." He said with a smile. Coulson began to laugh Fitz peeked her head out from behind Lola to see what was going on but decided to not move any farther.

Coulson looked at Barton suddenly realizing that only JARVIS, Pepper, and Stark knew about that, "How did you hear that?"

It was suddenly Barton's turn to laugh, "It's Stark what do you expect for him not to share. He recorded everything we said during the battle of New York for anything to use as blackmail." Coulson smiled and May nodded knowing exactly what Barton meant. "My time to ask you a question is your agent hiding behind Lola going to come out or should we provide her with some food?"

Simmons then walked out with bright red cheeks and her head low trying to hide her embarrassment. "Barton this is Jemma Simmons our biochemist." Coulson said.

"Dear lord," Barton said looking worried, "The tower is being taken over with geniuses! First Tony and Bruce, then Thor invites Jane Foster to stay with us and Bruce is looking for his nerdy as well girl friend Betty who thinks he is dead." He was pouting by the end.

"Well then a probably shouldn't tell you that Leo Fitz is a genius engineer," Barton looked more depressed, "And don't forget Skye who joined SHIELD by hacking into our systems." Skye shyly waved at Barton.

"That I must say is cool," Barton looked impressed he only knew two other people who could do that: Stark and Tasha. "I must say the way SHIELD found me was much cooler."

It was the first time anyone had ever heard Melinda May laugh. It was not just a giggle or a smile but a good hard laugh that everyone would remember due to the uncertainty of her ever laughing like that again. "I found you in a circus!" She said after she calmed herself down, which didn't take long at all.

"Fine, but it wasn't my fault I was there and just because I was wearing a purple jester hat does not mean you have the right to laugh." Barton seemed epically embarrassed. At this point everyone was laughing.

"I still have a picture," Coulson said, "I'm going to give it to Tony and see what he does with it. I bet it will be hilarious." Barton suddenly realized that this conversation had gotten him in trouble.

"Fine, fine" He immediately tried to end the conversation. "Stark is waiting for you downstairs. Watch out for the window door Thor will be arriving here with Jane and Darcy. Did I mention she was staying here too?"

Coulson pulled an iPod out of his bag. "When I returned all of Jane's stuff, I never gave her back her iPod."

"Well, that's interesting, but did I mention Capsicle will be arriving with a friend of his named Sam Wilson in a little as well." At this Coulson looked like he was trembling with excitement but was able to pull himself together as much as possible.

"Capsicle?" Skye was confused.

"You'll see." Coulson said with a smile.

"Well, you better get down there before they all get here," Barton said, "Coulson careful though Tony has been thinking of certain names that would be quite funny if my sense of humor was better." Coulson nodded and led his team down stairs with Barton in tow.

"Agent Shish Kebab" Stark was leaning against his counter with a drink in his hand. His arc reactor glowing blue in his chest** (I know he got rid of it but I just love it and decided it had to stay.)** "Glad you could make it with out hitting the grill."

"See what I mean Coulson," Barton moved to the front of the group, "Stark here has piled an entire list for your nicknames. But he knows May and the only thing she has down for her is Cavalry which everyone knows."

"That is because she terrifies me," Stark said avoiding the deadly gaze of Melinda May, "See someone needs to make her wear sun glasses. She can kill by looking at you. Not only that but she can throw me! Out windows!" May gave him a wicked smile and made herself at home on the couch investigating one of her guns.

"She used to terrify me," Skye spoke up, "that was until she found the magical stick of anger and now she extremely terrifies me."

"That is a story you must tell," Tony, said, "You must be Skye"

"How did you tell?" she asked.

"Because your not dressed like an accountant or in black leather." Tony pointed out.

"I do not always dress like an accountant!" Coulson knew the comment was directed at him.

"Yes you do!" Came the answer from everyone in the room. Coulson heard Barton laugh and turned to see him perched on top of a bookshelf in the corner.

"Watch it birdbrain I'm still in charge of you!" Coulson said while Barton just shrugged his shoulders. Coulson turned back to Tony, "Where is everyone else?"

"Let's see they should get here in…" It seemed to be a habit of the Avengers to interrupt because at that moment a window slid to the side and in flew Captain Rogers being dragged behind Falcon.

"Target Practice!" Coulson heard him yell. At that moment Rogers flew across the room straight into the wall with his SHIELD as the only barrier between. Falcon's wings retracted and he landed.

"Really, how many time do you plan to do that?" He asked getting up without a sign of pain.

"Until I am able to hit the same place twice in a row," he said with laugh pulling of his goggles.

"Hey, married couple over there," Stark caught their attention and was receiving a Death Glare from Falcon but Steve being such a good man tried his best at the Death Glare but ultimately failed. "We have company and Cap you will never be able to Death Glare unless you get 5 hour lesson 7 days a week from Romanoff." Steve immediately gave up his efforts in an attempt to keep from embarrassing himself.

"Sorry," he actually was about to give a whole apology speech if another Avenger hadn't decided to interrupt, Coulson was beginning to realize how talented they are as interrupters.

The window, which had remained open, got another passer through, Thor who happened to be caring three people a new record of his. Coulson immediately recognized Thor's girlfriend, Jane Foster, and her intern Darcy Lewis. The other person who looked to be about the same age as Darcy and was male and Coulson had never seen before.

Thor dropped them all on the couch and Darcy somehow managed to land headfirst with a groan.

"Really!" she said rubbing her head. Thor just shrugged as though there wasn't an issue. Natasha who took the elevator up soon followed him. She came into the room and looked around until she found May. "Mel!"

"Tasha!" May seemed excited even though some one called her Mel, which no one did ever, but it was Romanoff and Romanoff does everything. They gave each other a hug and started to whisper with each other. Hill then came in with quite a bit of authority. She seemed to have interrupted an experiment of Bruce's because he sulked in afterwards muttered a Hey and sat down in a quite chair in the corner. The chair was green with purple legs. Wonder who came up with that idea?

Tony was the first to speak up, "Well, know that everyone is here will you give us some introductions to your team?"

**I hope you enjoyed it! I am really looking forward to the intros Tony's nickname list is really going to show through:)**

**Question:**

**Should the Avengers and team get phones?  
Answer in the Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**

Awkward silences were not Tony's thing not at all. The moments were its to loud to even hear yourself are much better and the sad thing is instead of lots of interrupting all there was awkward silence. No one wanted to tell them who the hell they were because ya he had the names of most of them but how to tell who is who! Tony decided that awkward silence time was done. "Well, I hate awkward silences more than anything in the universe. I would say world but apparently there are more than one as we recently learned. So, by that amazing announcement will someone introduce themselves or will I have to blast ACDC to destroy this horrible silence." And they all just stared.

Now Tony knew they were just trying to aggravate him. "Fine will someone at least tell a story preferably funny or including fondue." No one got it except Steve who just sat there staring for at least five minutes and everyone else just continued looking between the two waiting for someone to say something ans surprisingly it was Steve.

"How did you hear that?"

Tony smiled, "One of the only good stories dear old dad told me."

"Okay, someone care to explain what is going on?" Clint asked.

"Hey stay out of this purple hat." Tony said.

Clint stared shocked, "How did you hear about THAT?"

Tony smiled completely ready to snitch, "Just got a text from Agent over there and it came up with an amazing photo." Tony was looking intensely at his screen. "You're hands are handcuffed behind your back, you're wearing a jester hat and other wise your naked except I believe some purple tights around your ankles."

Natasha suddenly stood up interested, "Can I see that?" Tony handed her the phone and Natasha was smiling. Yes S-M-I-L-I-N-G-! "When was this?"

Hill took the job of answering, "When we went to recruit Barton." She went to nod at him but he had disappeared. "We actually put it into a highlights reel a year or two ago.

Fitz suddenly decided to make a comment, "I remember that one it also had footage of Stark's meeting with Senator Stern and Justin Hammer."

Tony smiled, "That was an awesome week of events, what do you think Natalie Rushman?" She just death glared him. "It was the month I got together with Pepper and nearly finished that big car race in Monaco."

Hill, Melinda, and Coulson all looked like they were epically trying to hold in laughs, except for Melinda who looked just slightly less murderous than usual but it did make a big difference. Coulson was the first of them to speak up, "That was an awesome day it was a couple days before I was sent to watch you and Hill, May, and I watched the race with a nice bowl of popcorn."

Tony was shocked while everyone else just laughed. They were actually getting along even if it meant embarrassing each other in different ways. Unfortunately for Tony it was mostly aimed at him so in a lame attempt to change the subject he changed the subject. "Well, we are all getting along so can I know what all of your names are or do I have to let people who I don't even know the name to stay in my tower."

"Your tower?" Every one turned to the new voice, which happened to belong the one and only CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts. "I thought the fact that there's a giant A out front meant it is known as Avengers Tower and besides I believe 12% belongs to me." Phil stifled a laugh.

"Are you ever going to forget that comment and I did say an argument could be made for 15%," Tony argued in his biggest whiney voice. Pepper just rolled her eyes and turned towards everyone else. "Melinda I don't know how much to apologize for Tony's behavior in Venice."

"Don't worry about it," she said, "SHIELD kept the video if your interested."

Tony was completely horrified when Pepper said yes and everyone else wanted to see it. He was about to say something when Pepper noticed Coulson.

"Phil! It has been a while." She smiled embracing him, "I was so happy to hear you were alive. I almost didn't believe it's nice to have some proof to the story."

Coulson smiled, "It's good to see you again too."

"I thought she loved me," Tony muttered, which got him a nice eye roll from everyone in the room including the people who had never even met him before.

"It's nice to have everyone staying here it has been kind of empty up here alone." Pepper continued quickly silencing Tony who was about to make a comment. "I know most of you know me but for those of you who don't the name is Virginia Potts but everyone just calls me Pepper."

Simmons spoke up for the first time it seemed, "Why Pepper?"

"It's a story for another time." Pepper said, "Now names, I don't care if I know it Tony." She was able to know that he was able to say something obnoxious without looking. They would be able to control him!

Names went quick ending with the intern's intern, a fact that confused everyone but Darcy shrugged as if it was completely normal. "Don't judge me I'm awesome. Besides I've tazored the God of Thunder." Thor just nodded and everyone burst out laughing. It was cut short by a phone ring, which was quickly identified as Coulson's due to the Captain America theme song tune. He blushed before picking it up.

"Hello…okay…ya…WHAT… I will immediately." He hung up and turned to his team, "Will you guys head up to the Bus and get all our stuff out before it's moved?" They nodded and the team went up. And the moment they were clear Coulson turned to everyone else, "We have a problem and they can't know about it okay none of them not even may. Is that understood?" They all nodded.

"Grant Ward is Hydra."

**Please review! I really hope you guys liked it especially you Seaweed Brain! Love all my fans and please continue to follow the story!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hello wonderful readers!**

**It's been a while I know just started high school and have been super busy! I hope you like this chapter!**

Awkward silences were one thing but what was going on in the room now was completely different. It was a collision of emotions people like Natasha who were saying, "That guy is going to hell and I'm make sure its me who sends him there." and then the people like Tony who were thinking, "Who the f**k is this guy?". It was Agent Hill who finally spoke up.

"I knew there was something off about him," she was yelling and her anger completely showed through, "I can't believe this. Coulson how is your team going to take this kind of blow?"

Coulson looked up, he had anger in his eyes but he also looked disappointed, "They are strong and will get through it, but they will have their mindsets on finding him and making him pay. Plus there initial reactions are not going to be pretty."

Agent Hill was about to respond until she was interrupted by Tony, "Wait, who are we talking about? Who is Grant Ward and why is he so important to everyone?" A couple of people nodded in agreement.

Agent Hill started talking, "An ex-SHIELD agent who got close to multiple members of Coulson's team."

Barton butted in, "Extremely close." He was kneed by Natasha, who nodded to Maria as a signal to continue talking.

"Yes, he did have certain interactions with May, but those feelings were caused by an Asgardian staff of anger."

"A Berzerker." Thor inputted, "I heard he was secretly hidden on Earth."

Hill nodded and continued, "He was also in a slightly romantic relationship with Agent Skye and a close friendship with Agent Fitz." Everyone who hadn't known him before nodded in understanding, "He was also extremely jealous of me being promoted to second in command."

"We have an issue." Coulson interrupted Hill who was about to continue, "They've hit the Fridge and are currently located at The Pillar."

"Holy shit," Natasha muttered, "Was all of Project Slingshot taken?"

"No, only the most valuable." Coulson answered, "I'm assuming he took the Staff and the 0-8-4 from Peru plus he let all the prisoners out and probably some other extremely dangerous weapons that he can add to his personal arsenal."

"Okay, I have no idea what any of that meant but it sounds bad." Tony said, "Do we need to do something or not?" He was clearly trying to get to the point.

Coulson nodded, "We're going to need everyone who can come and wants to come." He added the last part for Jane and Ian who did not like the idea unlike Darcy who was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. Everyone else nodded in understanding.

"Okay, lets go kick Hydra's butt."

Coulson's team members all took the news differently. Agent Skye was in her room crying while Fitz was throwing things around and Simmons was curled into a ball taking deep breaths and trying not to lose it. Triplett's reaction was not bad because he didn't know Ward very well. May's reaction was the calmest which terrified everyone who knew her. She sat in the cockpit extremely focused on getting the Bus to the Pillar as fast as possible.

"The moment she sees him she is going to blow and its not going to be pretty." Maria was talking to the group of people assembled in the briefing room which had been rapidly repaired by Stark while Coulson's team cooled down. The room was packed with all of Coulson's team minus May, the Avengers, Sam Wilson and Darcy, who came along in hopes of tazering someone. Surprisingly Coulson's team were pulled together and focused.

"You're right and thats the major issue here." Coulson said nodding in agreement. "If someone tries to get in her way, she's not going to hold back anything."

"So basically we need a plan to get there as soon as possible?" Rogers asked. Coulson was about to respond when May rushed into the room.

"Sir, we have a major issue." By the time she finished her sentence Skye had pulled up the radar and there were three fighter jets keeping pace with the Bus.

Tony was about to ask who when Coulson decided it was his turn to interrupt. "Has he made any contact?"

May nodded. "He says we have half an hour to land at a military base before he is forced to board and take the plane by force."

Coulson just sat there thinking for a moment getting nervous looks from his team and confused looks from everyone else. "Keep our path. We'll prepare for him to board." May nodded before leaving the room. Everyone else stood at attention wondering who this person was and what their plan was. The first person he turned to was Skye, "He tracked us to easily. We need to go dark." Skye looked absolutely surprised.

"Sir, are you 100% sure?" Skye asked, "There is no going back from this I won't be able to undo it."

"Yes, only our team no one else. We don't want them to get suspicious of anyone else being on board" Coulson said and Skye immediately got to work. "Natasha you help her we need this done in fifth-teen minutes." Natasha watched Skye for a moment to see what she was doing and then hopped into to help. Coulson then moved on to Fitzsimmons. "You two take Dr. Banner, Stark, and Darcy to the lab. I want every ICER we have up here in fifth teen minutes, fully loaded with extra cartridges." The two nodded and then started whispering to each other while walking out with the other three in tow.

"That's going to be interesting." muttered Clint not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Barton, focus!" Coulson said. Clint swore that guy could read minds."I need this place to look spotless. No signs of anyone on board, bunks empty, floor swept. Hide everything in the secret storage areas. Triplett will show you where they are." Coulson nodded towards the agent while Clint moaned in annoyance. "Rogers, take Thor, and Wilson and help Barton. He's going to need it." Steve nodded dragging everyone out of the room behind him. "Everyone back here in 15!" Coulson yelled for everyone to hear.

30 minutes later everything had been done, the plan had been discussed, and everyone was in position. The plane was absolutely quiet and looked as if no one had ever been on it. Thanks to Tony's help they were able to quickly install invisible trip wires that would send off a round of ICERS. They knew how many soldiers were coming on board just enough for each bunk. The only one left would be Talbot and Coulson had the perfect plan for messing with the guy.

The plan went perfectly each soldier walked into a bunk and was instantly knocked out. The team was trying really hard to not laugh as they saw the look on Talbot's face through the video cameras they set up. Talbot continued into the common room where Tony was pretending to be passed out on the couch in Iron Man suit. He played the part perfectly. He had his leg hanging off and his helmet was upside down on the ground next to three empty beer bottles.

Talbot had completely stopped in his tracks. He looked absolutely shocked. This was the moment he realized the SHIELD agents had a plan.

The look of anger on his Texan face was completely unbelievable and Skye was trying extremely hard to hold in a laugh., fortunately Talbot began yelling at that moment, "Where the goddamn bloody hell are you? I demand upon the U.S. Government that you hand yourselves in right now." When no one answered he started walking towards Stark, "You think you're hologram is going to scare me!" Thank god Stark had actually passed out drunk because otherwise their plan would have been ruined. Talbot's reaction to seeing the Stark was in fact real was priceless.

Coulson took that moment to turn on the speakers they had set up, having all the Avengers on board made impossible things possible in less than fifth-teen minutes. "General Talbot, so sorry that we can't join you right now. But we just don't like you or the fact that you are chasing down our organization. We're the good guys, if we team up you can help us take down the bad guys. You'll be helping protect your family."

"Leave my family out of this!" His face looked like a constipated tomato. "Seeing as you refuse to turn yourselves in I'm just going to tear this plane apart looking for you!"

"Okay, do that." What Talbot didn't know was how many surprises he had waiting for him.

**Hope this was up to par for all of you! **

**REVIEW! **

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


End file.
